Anyone But You
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Stephanie McMahon's life is in ruins, all because of one man Triple H. But when he makes her a tempting offer, can she really turn her back on her family? More importantly can she trust him? The very beginning of the McMahon-Helmsleys
1. The Offer

The tears streamed down Stephanie's face, nothing could stop them. Today was supposed to be the happiest of her life, she had dreamt about it since she was six years old but the reality had turned into a nightmare. Today was supposed to have been her wedding day but all that changed when _he _came out. Triple H. She knew he was a heartless bastard but even she never thought he'd stoop this low, to drug her and marry her secretly all to get back at her father. Stephanie looked up at Vince he was pacing up and down the room screaming at them all. Shane looked on worriedly talking on his cell phone, whilst Linda tried to calm her irate husband.

"Don't tell me to calm down Linda!" he yelled. "I don't care about my blood-pressure, okay? I wanna find Helmsley and wrap my hands round his throat!"

Shane hung up the phone. "Look he's long gone by now dad, wait until Smackdown and we can figure this whole thing out."

Vince mumbled something and turned his back. Stephanie looked to her brother hopefully.

"Shane, did you..." she stammered.

Shane sighed and shook his head, "Steph...I'm sorry Andrews gone. He says he needs time to think."

Stephanie hung her head. She knew there wasn't much hope, she saw his reaction at the ceremony. Stephanie couldn't believe all this was happening.

"What's there to think about?" Vince snapped. "Not much he can do about it is there, she's already married...for god's sake Steph how could you be so stupid?" he said turning to his devastated daughter.

"What?" she asked in shock. "I didn't plan this! I didn't want this!" she yelled.

"Obviously none of us planned any of this sweetheart, your fathers not blaming you." Linda said sitting beside her daughter brushing her hair from her face.

"Don't put words in my mouth Linda! If she hadn't have taken that drink then none of this would have happened!" Vince yelled.

"Vince!" Linda replied appalled.

"Well its true! She has to take some responsibility for her actions..." he continued.

Linda stood up, "What about your actions Vince? Triple H would never have targeted Stephanie if it wasn't for you and your little games! Its like what happened with Austin all over again!"

Vince turned red with anger, "How dare you..."

Stephanie stood up, "Stop it all of you! This happened to me! I'm the one he drugged, i'm the one he..." she couldn't bring herself to say what Triple H had implied at the wedding about "consummating" their marriage. "I'm the one who's life is ruined!"

She screamed before bursting into tears and running out of the room. She could hear their calls behind her but she kept of running, down the hotel corridor and into the elevator. She needed to get away from them, she couldn't take anymore. She went into the lobby, it was deserted, she checked her watch, it was almost three am. She ran into the lobby bathroom and splashed some water on her face to wash away the tears. She looked at her reflection, her hair and makeup were the still done from the wedding but it was all off somehow, smeared by tears. She shook her head and fell to the bathroom floor, crying once more. She didn't know how long she sat there, could have been hours. Suddenly in her jean pocket her cell phone vibrated. She expected it to be her father or Shane wondering where she was but it was a number she didn't recognise. She flipped the phone open;

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Well hello Mrs. Helmsley." Came a growl from the other end of the phone.

Stephanie sat bolt up right but didn't say a word.

"Honey?" Triple H said snidely. "Honey are you there?"

Stephanie swallowed hard, "How dare you call me you twisted son of a bitch!"

"Now there's my girl."

"What the hell do you want Helmsley?" she asked.

"What any loving husband wants..." he said pausing briefly, "...to see his beautiful wife."

Stephanie didn't know what to say.

"Come on you know you want to see me." He said smoothly.

Stephanie snorted, "Your more messed up than I thought." She snapped. "I hate you. You've ruined my life!"

"Exactly. Don't you wanna know why?" he asked.

Stephanie paused for a moment. So many thoughts were swimming through her mind. I must be insane she thought.

"There's a diner a couple of blocks from here." She said. "Be there in fifteen minutes."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later Stephanie walked into the near empty diner. There was a couple sitting at a table near the door and a drunk guy at the counter. Still she had to search for Hunter, she wondered if maybe he was just messing with her, another one of his sick games. Till finally she spotted him at the back hidden in a booth, he was staring blindly out the window. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, her footsteps in the silence diner broke his gazing and he turned to her. His face broke into a broad grin as she approached him. He slid out of the booth to greet her,

"Well well I must say you look very beautiful. What a lucky guy I am to have a wife like you." He said mockingly.

"Cut the crap." Stephanie said sitting down. "I'm not your wife."

"That's not strictly true now is it." Hunter said sitting back down flashing his wedding ring.

Stephanie was enraged she was about to speak when the waitress came over.

"What can I get you folks?" she said cheerily.

"Just coffee." Stephanie said not looking up.

But Hunter greeted the waitress with a big smile, "Coffee for me too please. You'll have to excuse her, we're newlyweds you know...dont get much sleep." He said with a wink.

The waitress giggled and walked away.

Stephanie felt sick to her stomach at his words.

"This is all a big game to you isn't it?" she asked.

Hunter just shrugged, still grinning.

"I don't understand how you can just sit there like that, after you ...after what you did to me..." she stammered.

"And what was that Princess?" he asked.

"You spiked my drink, kidnapped me from my bachelorette party and then married me against my will! And then you...you..."

Hunter leaned forward. "Hold up there, I didn't do anything to you."

"What?" Stephanie asked perplexed.

"Ok maybe that's a lie. The drink and the marriage thing yes, but I didn't you anything _else _to you." He said. "Scouts honour."

"But at the wedding you said...how many times we..." Stephanie mumbled.

Hunter sighed, "Yea that was just to rile the old man. I may be many things Steph but I'm not a complete monster."

Stephanie didn't know what to say. She didn't have a chance. The waitress came back with their coffee's and a plate of brownies.

"Here just a little something, on the house." She said.

Hunter smiled, "Thanks. See honey isn't that nice."

Stephanie just sipped her coffee.

"Look cut the crap Helmsley, why the hell did you want to see me?"

Hunter paused and then said, "I want my title back, and I want _you _to get it for me."

Stephanie didn't understand. "What?"

"Look Vince hates me, he's never going to let me be champion again. He's been getting in my face and making all this business stuff personal..."

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So you did all this just for some belt?"

Hunter shrugged, "What the hell did you think it was bout?"

Stephanie didn't answer.

"Why me? There are a million other ways you could have messed with my dad, why did you do this to me?"

"Cause messing with Vince sure is fun but it isn't enough. I need someone on the inside to help me. And who's more on the inside than a McMahon." He said with a grin. "And I sure as hell wasn't going to marry Shane."

"Why marry me though?" she asked, still so confused.

"If I approached you to make an alliance, to become partners you would have turned me down flat and run back to daddy telling him all about nasty Triple H's plans. Whereas now...I have something to bargain with," he leaned closer. "your freedom."

Stephanie snarled at him. "You're sick."

"Probably but right now sweetheart I'm all you have. And if you want to be a free woman again you'll do exactly what I say." He said taking another brownie.

Stephanie snorted, "you're so full of it. I don't have to play your little games, I can just get the marriage annulled, there's no way what you did will stand up in any court."

Hunter nodded, "You're right. But you wont do that."

"Really?"

"You're going to help me." He said matter of factly. "Because of whats in it for you."

"What the hell could I possibly get out of this freak show marriage?" she asked.

"I'm assuming you mean besides an exceptionally handsome and sexy husband of course. You'll get revenge."

"The only person I want revenge on is you." She sneered.

"We both know thats not true." Hunter said grinning. "Are you honestly saying you have no resentment or anger to dear old daddy after everything he did to you last year? Everything he put you through? Where do you think I got the idea in the first place."

Stephanie said nothing. Her mothers words from earlier in the evening echoed in her head. Images flashed through her mind. Of that basement where she was held. Of the fiery symbol burning on the lawn. Of being taken away in the limo screaming for her father. Of being sacrificed on the Undertakers symbol just praying Vince would save her. Then she remembered how it felt when she found out he'd been behind it all. He'd been the one messing with her head. He'd used her for his own sick plans. Finally she spoke up.

"Why would I work with you. You're no better than he is." She said.

"Maybe but at least I'm offering you the chance to settle the score with one of us."

Stephanie shook her head, "This is ridiculous. You're crazy."

Hunter slid out of the booth and walked to her. He bent down to her, Stephanie froze in fear.

"Think about it Princess..." he whispered before kissing her on her cheek and walking away.


	2. No Going Back

Stephanie had never felt so confused in her life. She didn't know what to think or what to do. Before she made any decision there was someone she needed to see. She knocked on room 624 and waited nervously.

"Who is it?" called a deep voice inside.

"It's me...Steph." she answered weakly.

There was a long silence and then the door opened slowly.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Andrew answered.

"Can I come in?"

Andrew merely nodded and stepped aside. Stephanie walked in slowly, she was so tense, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

"How are you?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

Andrew closed the door and walked to her silently, sitting opposite her. "I've been better."

Steph smiled weakly, "Andrew I...I'm so sorry..."

Andrew nodded, "I know."

There was a long silence.

"But I'm still me." Stephanie pleaded. "I'm still Steph."

Andrew shook his head and stood up, "Its not that simple...everything's different now."

"don't say that! I never meant for any of this to happen!" Stephanie yelled.

"But it has! It was supposed to be our wedding day Steph, the start of our life together and thats just gone!"

Stephanie stood up now, "We can get it back. This marriage means nothing!"

"Its not just that." Andrew said. "From the start Steph this has been so hard, with your brother and your accident...there's been so many things standing in the way of us."

"What are you saying?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Maybe...maybe we're not meant to be."

"What?"

"Its just been so hard...I don't think I can take anymore." Andrew said.

"Andrew please..." She begged. "I know it's been hard but we can get through this. You just have to try..."

"I don't know if I can Steph."

Stephanie didn't know what else to say. She ran from the room in tears. Stephanie felt numb. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Andrew loved her, more than anything. After everything that had happened to her in the past year he was the one who had always been there for her. And now even he was giving up on her.

She fell back against the door and fumbled in her purse for her phone, and dialled. It rang for a moment but he picked up.

"Hello wifey." Triple H murmured.

Stephanie stifled back the tears, "Fine you win...I'll do it."

* * *

The next few weeks were pure madness, Stephanie felt as if it was all happening to someone else. Triple H had planned everything, exactly the way he wanted it to play out. Stephanie did what he asked, she played the part of the distraught little girl and they all ate it up. Vince loved being able to play the strong hero father, even challenging Triple H to a match for her honour at Armageddon. It would have been so touching had it not been so tragic. Stephanie knew it wasn't about her, Vince was doing this for himself and she was finally starting to understand how things worked. You had to look after yourself and screw everyone else.

When the night of Armageddon finally arrived and Stephanie had never felt so scared. As she watched Vince and Hunter beat the hell out of each other she really didn't know who she wanted to win. Hunter was kicking the crap out of Vince, she wasn't sure if her father could take much more. Hunter had told her when he pinned Vince she was to come into the ring and then they would reveal the truth. She waited as the two men battle it out. Hunter threw Vince off the scaffolding and nearly broke his neck, busting his head wide open. But still Vince battled on. Suddenly the tide of the match changed, Vince now seemed to have the upper hand. Stephanie wasn't sure what to do, she felt so conflicted. There was still a part of her that wanted Vince to win, so she could be free of this mess and move on with her life but there was a bigger part that wanted to see Vince loose, to break him. She waited watching nervously, suddenly Vince had Hunter's sledgehammer, Hunter was backed in the corner of the ring.

This was it Steph thought, its over Vince will win and I'll be free. She resigned herself that Hunter's plan had failed. Then suddenly he looked at her, Hunter stared right at her. She had no idea what made her do it but she jumped the barrier and slid into the ring. Vince stared at her completely confused,

"Steph! Get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

"Dad wait!" she pleaded. "Let me do it."

"What?" Vince asked, the crowd roaring around them.

"Let me do it Dad, let me knock this asshole's head off!" she roared.

Vince nodded, he understood and lowered the hammer down to her. Stephanie turned on Hunter and stared at him with hatred in her eyes. He looked frightened as if not sure what she was really going to do. But just then ever so slightly she gave Hunter a nod and he understood. Stephanie lowered the hammer, acting as if she couldn't bring herself to do it. As she turned back to Vince Hunter jumped up and snatched the hammer from her grasp knocking Vince out cold. Hunter placed his foot on Vince's chest as the ref counted the win. Stephanie felt to the floor by her father's side, crying and screaming for help. From the corner of her eye she saw Hunter raise the hammer above her head. Slowly she turned to face him, now it was her turn to be scared. Maybe Hunter wouldn't be so kind. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief as Hunter gently set the hammer down on the mat. They stared at each other for a moment, no one in the arena had any idea what the hell was going on. Stephanie smiled and walked to Hunter who grabbed her and pulled her close to his sweaty heaving chest. The entire place erupted, no one could believe what they were seeing. Hunter raised his and Stephanie's hands in the air as his music hit. Stephanie couldn't believe how amazing it felt, the power, the adrenalin. She suddenly felt Hunter's hand move down her back guiding her body towards his. Stephanie's body froze, what the hell was he doing she thought. Then Hunter devoured her lips with his. Stephanie had never been kissed like this before, she felt her entire body go weak. They broke apart and made their way to the back. All the other wrestlers were as confused as the fans. Hunter had told Stephanie they were going to leave as soon as the match was over. They said nothing to no one, just got their things and left. As they were making their way to the car park Stephanie caught a glimpse in Andrew's eyes. He looked completely devastated. And she didn't care.

An hour later they were back at the hotel. They had checked into a different one from everybody else to avoid all the drama. Hunter was in the bathroom taking a shower. Stephanie just sat on the bed, replaying the nights events over and over in her mind. Hunter finally came out,

"Are you going to sit there all night?" he asked unpacking his bag.

"Why did you kiss me?" Stephanie asked staring at him.

Hunter turned to her, "Look if people are going to believe this marriage is legit we have to act like man and wife convincingly. Think of it like a pop quiz. I wanted to see how you'd react...and hey you weren't half bad." He said snidely.

Stephanie shook her head in disgust.

"Look this thing with us might be on for awhile so you better deal with it." He said putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm meeting the guys downstairs we're going to celebrate my big win over Vinny." He said grinning making his way to the door when he suddenly stopped and walked to her. "Give me you phone."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your cell phone. Give it to me." He asked sticking his hand out. "I don't want you having a moment of guilt or regret and calling one of your family."

Stephanie rummaged in her bad and handed it to him.

"Good. I'll get you another one tomorrow, maybe even get you a Triple-h ringtone." He said laughing.

Stephanie just sat on the bed glaring at him.

"Steph you can sit there with that face all you want feeling bad about what happened but it doesn't matter. There's no going back." Hunter said before smashing her phone against the desk and chucking in the trash. "You've made your choice."

Then he left without another word. As the door slammed Stephanie broke down into tears again as she sat there all alone in the empty hotel room, cut off from everyone she knew. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing but Hunter was right, she couldn't go back.


	3. Partners

The next night was RAW and Stephanie knew she'd have to face Vince, explain why she did what she did. She felt sick with nerves as she made her way to the arena with Hunter. At Hunter's insistence she had no contact with anyone so she had no idea how they all reacted, whether they were angry at her or concerned. Obviously given the secret nature of the whole thing Stephanie hadn't had anytime to get her things so Hunter had brought her some clothes. Tight leather pants weren't exactly her style but Hunter told her it was about making a statement, showing people this was a new Stephanie. She certainly looked like a whole new person, even if she didn't know how she felt. She kinda liked the new look, not that she told Hunter that. As soon as they stepped out of the limo Hunter pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her hand. She couldn't help but feel tense when he touched her, after all they were practically strangers. They were walking around the backstage area, Vince apparently hadn't arrived yet and Stephanie was in no hurry to see him.

"Wait." Hunter said as they were walking pointing up ahead.

Stephanie looked up and saw her brother waiting in the parking lot. Fear gripped her entire body.

"Come on," Hunter said wrapping his huge arm around her again. "Let's go say hello."

But Stephanie remained frozen on the spot. "I don't think I can do this..." she murmured.

"You can't chicken out on me now. Come on i thought you were a McMahon, you aren't afraid of anything." He said. He could still see the worry in her eyes. "Look I'm right here with you, nothing's going to happen." He said reassuringly.

And Stephanie believed him. If there was one thing she did feel certain of around Hunter was that she was safe. That he could protect her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do it."

Hunter smiled and led her toward Shane.

"Hey Shane-O! How's it going bro? What's happening?" Hunter said sticking his hand out for Shane to shake.

Shane's entire face was filled with rage as he slapped Hunters arm away. "Get your hand out of my face!"

"Hey that's not very nice." Hunter said pretending to be hurt.

Then Shane turned to Stephanie.

"Are you proud of what you did? You only have one family little girl! Are you proud of yourself huh?" Shane yelled getting in Stephanie's face.

Hunter moved back and put his arm around Stephanie again.

"I am actually." Stephanie said, she couldn't help but grin as she saw the state her brother was in.

"You only have one family and you screwed that up." Shane yelled. "You have no idea when you grow up little girl you'll finally figure out exactly what you did to your family."

Hunter and Stephanie just stood there grinning.

"Come on lets go." Hunter said. Then he stopped and opened his arms out to Shane. "hey brothers come on, give me a hug."

Stephanie had to bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing. This was all so crazy.

"Get out of my face!" Shane yelled stepping away from them.

Hunter turned back to Steph, "He's got no family spirit at all. It's the holidays." He said before they walked away leaving Shane even angrier than before.

* * *

Later in the night Stephanie sat in the DX locker room watching on the monitor as Vince finally arrived. His head was all bandaged up from the night before, and he still looked pretty bad. He was going crazy int he parking lot, he'd brought a sledge hammer with him and just starting smashing anything in sight screaming for Triple H. They knew he was headed down to the ring.

"Jesus Vince is nuts!" X-Pac said as they all watched the monitor. "Good luck going down there man."

Triple H just sniggered, "Hey I kicked his ass last night, I got no problems doing it again tonight."

Stephanie didn't say anything. She felt so uncomfortable sitting there with DX. They were the only one's who knew the marriage was a scam.

Vince finally made his way to the ring and demanded Triple H come out and face him.

"Ok game time." Hunter said standing up.

"Wait." Stephanie called. Hunter turned back. "I don't think you should go out there."

The guys just laughed and Billy said, "How sweet the Mrs is all worried about you."

Stephanie shot them a dirty look, "Hardly. What I'm saying is _I _should be the one to go out there."

DX laughed even harder, Hunter too.

"Are you insane?" X-Pac asked through the laughter.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked indignantly.

Hunter came and sat back down next to her. "What Pac is trying to say is you've never done anything like this before. You've never gone a cut a promo on someone. You've always been, you know the damsel in distress or daddy's little girl."

"Exactly no one will expect it." She said.

Hunter just rolled his eyes.

"Look," Stephanie continued, "just giving me a pair of leather pants and curly hair isn't enough, people need to see how much I've changed, who's side I'm really on."

Hunter looked as if he was considering it, "I dunno Steph, I'm not sure if you..."

But Stephanie cut him off, "Look you said the whole point of this is to mess with Vince. No one can play my dad like I can."

"You sure?" Hunter asked, still unconvinced.

"I've been doing it since I was five. No one can hurt Vince like I can." Stephanie was growing more and more confident. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it right. She knew she could do mess with Vince's head better than Hunter ever could. She knew the buttons to press.

Her sudden burst of conviction seemed to have rubbed off of Hunter. "Okay, but if he gets out of control..."

Stephanie smiled, "He'd never lay a hand on me." She said standing up. "Trust me, when I'm done with daddy there'll be nothing left of Vince McMahon."

* * *

Hunter's music hit and the crowd went crazy. Vince was getting himself all psyched up in the ring, swinging the hammer around like crazy. His energy and anger suddenly vanished as Stephanie appeared on the stage. Stephanie swaggered down the ramp, microphone in hand. She couldn't help but grin as she walked to the ring, the confused and hurt look on Vince's face. Stephanie climbed up into the ring and finally came face to face with Vince. She just stared at him, her face hard and emotionless.

"What are you going to do with that sledgehammer dad? You wanna bash Triple H's head in?" she said goading her father as he paced in the ring, obviously confused. "you wanna bash _my _brains in? Do it."

Vince looked disgusted at her words.

Backstage Triple H became nervous. He didn't care what Stephanie had said, he didn't believe Vince wouldn't snap if he was pushed.

"Raise that hammer high above you head and bash in my brains!" Stephanie continued. "That's the only way you're going to get to Triple H. Cause like it or not...we're married." She added with a grin showing off her wedding ring.

"You see dad its always been about what you like, what you want. Even at the expense of your own family." Stephanie realised this was finally her chance to get it all out, to tell Vince what she really felt about him and what he'd done. "I did love Andrew but I wasn't ready to get married thats what you wanted...I'm not daddy's little girl anymore."

Vince's face crumpled with pain, he couldn't bare to hear anymore.

"I'm doing things my way and it feels damn good!" she said getting right up in Vince's face. And she meant every word.

Stephanie wandered around the ring, "You know I have to admit I used to get butterflies when Triple H would look at me. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to but just the way he would stand up to you he was so strong and powerful. And he outsmarted you, by making business personal."

Stephanie particularly emphasised that last word.

"Cause thats what its all about dad isn't it, making business personal." She spat as Vince stared at her blankly, still not having said a word. "Oh you look confused like you don't remember. I guess its been a long time, its been almost a year. Since you hade me abducted..."

She could now see on Vince's face he understood what she was saying.

"...you had me locked in a rat infested basement with no light. I thought no one was coming for me. You put me there!" she yelled. "then you had someone rifle through all of my personal and private things in my bedroom! Then you had me strapped to a symbol and carried down to this ring to be scarified to the Undertaker in a wedding. Simply so you could screw Stone Cold Steve Austin."

The crowd went nuts as she said Austin name but she didn't care. And she didn't care what names they chanted at her. All she cared about right now was making her father suffer for what he had done.

"But you know what daddy..." she said in her sweet girl voice. "...like I said a couple of weeks ago on Smackdown, what goes around comes around. You hurt me. And what's the best way I could hurt you back?"

She paused as Vince looked on completely devastated.

"By marrying the man you hate the most. My Husband Triple H! HUNTER HEARST HELMSLEY!" she yelled as the crowd roared louder.

Stephanie smiled and turned away. Vince was crushed. Then she suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Oh, oh and by the way dad just so you know..." she said smirking nastily, "Triple H really turns me on."

She said before finally dropping the microphone and leaving. Vince looked heartbroken as she walked away. The crowd were screaming and cheering. Suddenly the music hit again, Stephanie made her way back up the ramp when Hunter appeared at the entrance. He gave her an approving nod as she walked towards him. Hunter pulled Stephanie close to him, she stoked his chest gently,

"Vince." He said into the microphone grinning broadly, "The one mistake I made last night was leaving you in a puddle of your own blood unconscious so you could see the deal get sealed."

Vince was shaking with rage in the ring.

"So Vince one more time just for you, let me put the sealer on it. I'm gunna seal it..." He looked down at Steph. "With a kiss."

He pulled Steph close to him and kissed her again. It wasn't like last night where she felt uncomfortable or ill at ease. She couldn't help but feel sparks up her spine as Hunter's lips devoured hers.

Hunter's music hit again as they kissed. Finally they broke apart. Stephanie saw Vince's broken face in the ring, having to watch his daughter with the man he hated so much. Hunter picked Stephanie up into his arms.

"Not bad." He whispered.

"Told you I knew how to break him." She whispered back.

"Looks like I picked a good partner then." He replied.

"Damn right you did." Stephanie said smiling. Hunter had been right last night about not going back, and now she didn't want to.


	4. Nothing Special

The next few weeks were so strange Stephanie felt as if she was living someone else's life. Overnight she had become one of the most hated people in the company, and the weirdest part was that she didn't care. She kinda liked it. She liked not always having to worry about what people thought of her, or if she might let someone down. Now she was just doing what she wanted to do and it felt great.

After Stephanie's showdown in the ring Vince had left and not come back, leaving Stephanie and Hunter in charge of the entire company. Under Hunter's master plan DX quickly set about making their mark, showing people that things were going to be different from now on. Hunter wanted to make a particular point with Andrew, to show that Stephanie was with him and DX now. At first it was hard for Stephanie, she felt so cruel humiliating him but there was another part of her that enjoyed it, enjoyed making him pay for not having the guts to fight for her in the first place.

But the hardest part for Stephanie wasn't being hated or dealing with her former fiancé, it was having to pretend to be Hunter's wife in front of the whole world. She hoped it would get easier, acting like man and wife but it didn't. Having to be around Hunter all the time and kiss and touch him was so weird when in reality they were little more than strangers. In front of the company and the fans Stephanie acted so over-confident but when she was alone with Hunter it was completely different. She felt so alone on the road, because everyone now either feared or hated her Stephanie had no one to turn to. DX were the only ones who knew the marriage was fake, and often made comments to Stephanie about it. She found it too hard to feel comfortable around them. It was no easier when her and Hunter were alone, they barely spoke unless it was related to business.

It all hit Stephanie when Christmas arrived, it had been a couple of weeks since she turned on Vince and since they had been travelling constantly Stephanie had been able to keep her mind off of the holidays. Stephanie woke up Christmas morning in an unfamiliar setting, it took her a couple of minutes to remember where she was. It was Triple H's house. They'd arrived late the previous night and Steph was so tired she just went straight to bed. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She looked around the house, all the walls were white and pretty bare, no pictures or paintings. All there was in the living room was huge oversized leather couches and a massive entertainment centre. The kitchen was pristine, it looked as if it had never been used. The refrigerator was practically empty. Stephanie wasn't sure if she was surprised, she guessed it was the typical bachelor pad.

Stephanie wandered further down the hall, a door was ajar so Stephanie went to investigate. This room was a complete contrast to the rest of the house, it was full of photographs, posters, cut-outs, and wrestling memorabilia, there was everything do to with Triple H and DX, all the merchandise. Stephanie wandered around the room in awe of all the wrestling memorabilia, she'd never seen anything like this before not even Vince had a collection like this. Stephanie sat down in the huge leather chair, on the desk was a different collection of photos in frames. One picture was of Hunter, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and X-Pac, it seemed like it was from a few years ago. Then there was one of Hunter winning his first title. Then there were others with people Stephanie didn't recognise, she assumed they were Hunter's family. As she sat there looking around the room she realised she knew absolutely nothing about Hunter.

"Merry Christmas." Called a voice from the doorway. "Well I see you've found your way around."

Stephanie jumped at the sound of Hunter's voice.

"Hey...you scared me." She said.

"Well this is my house so you shouldn't be too surprised." Hunter said throwing his bag down.

Stephanie wasn't sure what too say. He was right this was his house, she felt so uncomfortable like she didn't belong.

"I told you I can stay in a hotel..." she began but Hunter shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, how the hell would that look? We're a married couple who don't live together, doesn't exactly corroborate our story now does it." Hunter said walking toward the desk.

There was an awkward silence. Stephanie picked up one of the frames, "Are these your parents?" she asked holding it up toward Hunter who simply nodded. "what are they're names?"

"Paul and Patricia." He said simply. "But I'm sure they wouldn't mind you calling them mom and dad." He added sarcastically.

Stephanie realised these people in the photo, whose names she had just learnt were technically her parents-in-law, and she didn't even know them.

"What do they think about all this?" Stephanie asked. "You know the whole marriage thing? Do they know the truth?"

Hunter took a deep breath, "Kinda, they know its not a _real_ marriage but they don't know the details. Its easier that way."

Stephanie thought he was probably right.

"So is that why you're not going home for the holidays?" Stephanie asked.

Hunter lent against the edge of the desk, "One of many reasons. I need to rest up as much as I can if I'm going to take on the Big Show next week for the title..." Steph nodded, in the end with Hunter it was all about business. "...besides if I did go home, you'd be here all by yourself."

Stephanie looked up at him. He wasn't grinning in his smug way or making one of his snide comments. He seemed to genuinely mean it. Stephanie smiled at him. There was another awkward silence between them.

"I have something for you." Hunter said pulling one of the desk drawers open. He took out a thin package wrapped in Christmas paper. "Here." He said handing it out to her.

Stephanie just stared at it blankly, confused. "What's that?"

"It's a present." Hunter said.

"For me?" she asked still not taking it.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Yes for you genius that's why I'm giving it to you."

"But why?"

Hunter seemed to be getting angry now, "God you're not the brightest star in the sky are you McMahon. Let me explain how Christmas works; its a very special day where people give other people presents and usually the persons accepts them and doesn't just stare at it like a mental person."

Stephanie frowned at him.

"Look its nothing special ok so just take the damn thing." Hunter yelled.

Finally Stephanie reached out and took the present. She tore paper off and saw what seemed to be a black jewellery box. Slowly she opened the box, revealing inside a beautiful necklace with a pendant diamond. Stephanie was completely stunned.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded, "I do...its beautiful." She said truthfully. Then she was suddenly hit by a pang of guilt. "I haven't got you anything!" she said looking up.

Hunter shook his head, "Its fine don't worry about it." He said standing up. "I'm going to go take a shower and then grab us some dinner, ok?"

Stephanie just nodded, still captivated by the beautiful piece of jewellery in front of her. Despite what Hunter had said, it was special.

* * *

Two hours later Stephanie made her way into the kitchen, wearing one of the new dresses she had brought and Hunter's Christmas gift. Instead of the usual Christmas feast Hunter had ordered takeaway pizza. Stephanie slid onto the kitchen stool as Hunter entered the room, to which she welcomed him with a broad smile.

"Hey." He said. "I didn't know what you liked so I ordered pepperoni, thought it was a safe choice."

"Yeah that's fine." Stephanie replied.

Hunter set about getting plates and glasses, "I got some wine, although I'm not sure which you're supposed to have with pizza." He said jokingly holding a bottle of white in one hand and red in the other.

Stephanie giggled, "I'm not sure either, although I like red."

"Red it is." Hunter said finally sitting himself opposite Stephanie. He poured two glasses of wine and served up a couple of slices each. Then he raised his glass, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Stephanie replied, their glasses clinking lightly together.

"Although I'm sure this isn't exactly the Christmas meal you usually have at McMahon manor." Hunter teased.

"Not quite." Stephanie said smiling.

"What's it like, a McMahon Christmas? Is it all Christmas carols and eggnog by the fire while daddy Vince regales you all with his brilliance."

Stephanie laughed, "Actually the holidays was always the one time dad would stop, take a break from the company and actually be around." She said warmly. "He'd help us with the tree and the lights like when we were little, and then on Christmas eve we would all be allowed one present and dad would always pick his that was socks! Every year!" she said laughing.

"Do you miss them?" Hunter asked.

"Everyday." Stephanie said honestly. "But a couple of good Christmas memories don't erase all the other stuff that happened. My dad's not a good guy, I've made my piece with that."

Hunter looked at her seriously, "I know this hasn't been easy on you, but it wont be for much longer. Once I've got the title back and the company is completely under our control you'll be free. I keep my promises."

Stephanie smiled, today she had seen a whole other side to Hunter, a side she never knew existed.

"That necklace looks great on you by the way." He said grinning before taking a sip of his wine. And Stephanie couldn't help but blush as he smiled at her.


End file.
